


Miss you

by snowdingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Army, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdingie/pseuds/snowdingie
Summary: Jongdae just wanted to know how Minseok was doing. But sometimes rain can bring good news. [xiuchen | domestic! au | softporn]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miss you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687295) by Snowdingie. 



> uhh ~~ Hello. I'm the snowdingie, but you can call me Ray. It's the first time I've posted a fanfic in English and here on AO3, I'm a little nervous. I am Brazilian and due to the fact that I have Xiuchen colleagues from other countries, I asked a friend of mine to translate a fanfic into English. I am very grateful to her. In addition, I hope you like my story ♡

The day dawned rainily and, consequently, cold. The weather had been the same since the previous night — but less aggressive —, with the rain punishing the city without mercy and compassion, causing the falling of some tree branches and clogging of some gully. But luckily, it wasn't a serious event that could harm people.

Kim Jongdae loved cold and rainy days. It was on those days that he spent the longest time in bed with his husband, just feeling the warmth and the caress he did on his brown hair. It was on those days that he and Kim Minseok — his husband — had the more intense and reflective conversations about life or anything they could find interesting to talk about.

However, at the moment, Jongdae want's enjoying the weather. He didn't have his husband by his side, they didn't have an intimate and meaningful moment that they usually have.

Jongdae has watched the raindrops coming down the window glass and has held a cup of herbs tea that, according to his friend Kyungsoo, was great for making the person relax and calm down… It was what he needed at the moment.

For two days he had been anxious, agitated, apprehensive, and afraid of the latest events. It only got worse with the torrential rain, so much that he was unable to sleep as his mind created the worst scenarios for his lover.

He takes a long sighed, and then drank some of the hot liquid, feeling the warmth of it tear through his dry throat.

Suddenly, his tears flowed in the corner of his eyes, and anguish settled in his heart once again.

"God", he thought at the same time that he brought his available hand up to his chest to tighten the crucifix he had gotten from his husband on their second marry anniversary, a few years ago. Minseok, despite not having a religion, he believed in a superior being and, above all, respected — and admired — the faith of his lover, currently husband.

Jongdae has always been a practitioner of the Catholic religion. He had been baptized in a small church when he was a baby, he grew up witnessing his mother's consistent faith and, over time, was involved with it. That's why he wouldn't hesitate to ask Jesus Christ to intercede for Minseok so he could be safe and fine.

Two days ago, was a shootout in the demilitarized region between South and North Korea, where only elite soldiers, such as Minseok, operated. According to the newspapers, two people were shot, however, their status was not disclosed and much less who they were.

It terrified him, obviously.

His biggest fear was that Minseok was one of the victims and he was in serious condition. Even worse, distant from Jongdae and incommunicable.

From the bottom of his heart, he hated the South Korean army with this intensified restriction even in emergencies. Nothing had changed since the time he served nine years ago when he was only eighteen years old.

At that time, he had talked to his family and decided to serve soon to be able to get it rid of him, after all, it would be only two years. 

But it happened differently with Minseok, who decided to focus on his studies first. Minseok started his relationship with Jongdae only when he was already in the last year of college, while Jongdae was in the second year. He even managed to complete his doctorate in applied architecture shortly after he married the other Kim.

And with that, Minseok had to go to serve the army at the age of thirty. Luckily, he was about to finish it, but then it all happened.  
And Jongdae wanted to scream, he needed some news.

Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring and his heart sped almost instantly. The expectation to be his husband on the phone soon dissipated when he saw the contact on the display.  
It was his cousin, Junmyeon.

Since Minseok's enlistment, Jun has taken to himself be even more present to help his cousin, as a way to placate his cousin's husband's absence a little bit. 

Jongdae sighed, considering whether answer or not. He knew that Junmyeon just wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to have a conversation at that moment.

....

Jongdae thought and decided to meet Junmyeon. Somehow, it was good, it distracted him. Not as much as he would like, however it was good to have someone to occupy his mind, especially if that person was almost a brother to him.

Since Jongdae and Junmyeon were children they were always close — differently from other cousins — and that only intensified over the years, so much that Junmyeon was the first one to know that Jongdae was gay.

Jongdae was grateful to have Jun in his life.

After ending the conversation with his cousin, Jongdae decided to go cook something to eat.

Cooking was kind of good, it was distracting, especially when he remembered the times he and Minseok cooked together and made love on the table or the floor.

He separated some ingredients and decided to make a typical western dish: pork ribs roasted with onions and broth.

As he prepared, he felt Tan rubbing against his legs and meow asking for food. It was a very lazy cat that lived only to eat, sleep, and provide for its needs, but still, Jongdae and Minseok loved Tan. He smiled and left what he was doing to be able to feed the kitty cat.

He put a little cat food in the empty bowl and the cat soon intensely attacked the food.

"How hungry…", he said softly, rolling his eyes.

He went back to taking care of his lunch but was interrupted by the sound of the ring bell. Jongdae raised an eyebrow, questioning.

He thought it might be one of the little girls selling cookies, but he soon dropped the possibility because of the rough weather outside. So he put the food down and went to answer.

Jongdae unlocked and opened the door. When he faced who was there, he felt his whole body tremble. His heart accelerates, his mouth goes dry and his eyes fill with tears. Everything almost at the same time.

At first, he was amazed, even frightened by the person who was there. However, soon happiness and relief took over, making him jump on the arms of his husband at the door, who soon held him tight.

Jongdae cried but was tears of joy.

"Ah, Minseok… You came back to me.", he said in a choked voice, close to Minseok's ear.

"I'm back, my love…"

* * *

After the intense moment at the door, Jongdae stepped down from his husband's arms and took his lips in an impatient, longing embrace.

They just had time to lock the door, because right after that they went straight to their room.

Lunch was forgotten in the kitchen.

The things inside the house were thrown down the way to the bedroom. Their mouths didn't want to come apart and when they did, it was only for the clothes to be removed.

They entered the room and Jongdae took a moment to admire the changes that Minseok's body gained.

He was… hotter. It should be a crime for someone to become more beautiful in the way, Jongdae thought.

Minseok smirked when he realized the admired look he was receiving from his husband, however, he gave no more opportunity for him to continue, Minseok kissed Jongdae again, with even more passion.

And, of course, it resulted in their naked bodies on the bed.  
The sound that came out of Jongdae's lips was low and melted. His body was on Minseok's, they were sitting and hugging, moving slowly. This was a great irony, after all, both were excited and longing for each other. 

Logically, this would result in quick but passionate sex. But no... They didn't work that way. They liked it slowly, deeply.

Minseok had one arm around Jongdae's thin waist, supporting the movements, while his other hand was busy with Jongdae brown hair, pulling it gently. Meanwhile, Jongdae embraced him even more with his legs and arms, moaning softly at his ear. He knew how much Minseok liked that provocation.

"I missed you so much …", Jongdae said, leaving a kiss on the other's shoulder.

The soldier pulled away from his lover's body and held his jaw, admiring his handsome face with unique beauty. Jongdae was impossibly handsome. Minseok bit his full lips and then kissed as if he was saying "I missed you too".

The sex continued at the same pace, however, some times Minseok accelerated the moves, leaving Jongdae even more pleasant and surrendered.

The younger Kim, a little audacious, broke the hug and pushed his husband against the soft mattress and pillows, taking charge. He went up and down, twirling sometimes just to see Minseok close his eyes and bend his head back, biting his lip with pleasure. Kim's flexed arms - which made his muscles visible - made the vision even more erogenous.

Without resisting, Jongdae threw himself against Minseok, joining their bodies and lips at the same time that he felt the other squeeze his buttocks, helping his moves.

It didn't take long for both of them to come, sweaty and tired, and stupidly happy.

. . . 

The rain had returned and returned stronger, but at that moment Jongdae was not afraid, because his love, his husband was there, lying on his chest, receiving affection from his fingers.

"Do you feel better?", Minseok asked with a worried look. Jongdae smiled.

"With you here ... It is impossible to not get better.", replied, putting a warm kiss in the other's small mouth.

Soon after they finished loving each other, they went to take a shower and eat something — at great cost, because Jongdae didn't want to get out of bed or let Minseok go — they talked and the youngest allowed himself to cry again and put all his pain out. Minseok hugged him and comforted him in a way that only he knew how to do. And even if Minseok had to return to mandatory service in three days — he had been only dismissed because of the shooting — Jongdae would enjoy it as if were the last time.

They cuddled closer to each other, enjoying the cold weather, and allowed themselves to sleep like they hadn't in a long time, even getting Tan's company between them.

This was their piece of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading ♡


End file.
